Expectations
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Harry expects a lot of things when he arrives in Diagon Alley after fifteen years,but not this. AU Post-Deathly Hallows. It's a fanfiction, if you don't like it don't read it. Lol Simple.


**Warnings: I have to add ALTERNATE UNIVERSE in caps because people don't know what that is and this is also a FAN FICTION which means I can do whatever I want with the characters. Ah well.**

**If you don't like this story...well there a couple of fucks that you probably wish I gave but alas I do not. Lol. Flame all you want, I'll report it and move on. ;)**

**I own nothing.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Harry had a plan for when the battle was over. He was going to travel the world, drop contact with everyone, and just live. Maybe he would meet a nice girl and settle down later on, but for now he just wanted to disappear.<p>

So he did, for exactly fifteen years he traveled the world and didn't find the peace and happiness he was looking for. Three people stayed in his thoughts for the fifteen year hiatus he took from the wizarding world. No doubt they'd all settled down and had children of their own by now, especially Ginny. Sometimes Harry found himself imagining her as adult and they were married with a little James Potter running at their feet. It was childish for him to imagine something like that, but he couldn't help it; he never realized his love for her until she dated Dean Thomas and now that he'd abandoned her his heart ached even more for her.

Wizarding London was actually nice to see again after so long. Not much had changed and for that Harry was grateful. Unlike the muggle world, technology didn't effect wizards since they had no use for it.

Harry looked around Diagon Alley, briefly remembering walking down the cobblestone streets as a teenager with his old friends. He watched all of the children running up and down the streets, hoping to see a familiar face. All of a sudden he felt stupid, even if he did see an old friend, why would they approach him after he dropped off of the face of the earth? "Scuse us sir, we need to get in." A small voice said.

Harry jumped at the sudden tapping on his leg and looked down to see two of the most gorgeous children he'd ever laid eyes on.

They were twins, a boy and a girl with skin the color of cinnamon, auburn curls, light hazel eyes, and a light dusting of freckles across each cheek. "Sorry about that." Harry muttered, moving out of the way of the brother and sister.

They ran inside of Ollivander's Wand Shop, laughing as the door closed. Harry thought for a second, were they George and Angelina's children? Had Percy gotten married? Charlie?

"I think they went into Ollivander's. They're sneaky those two, no wonder Gin calls them Fred and George 2.0." A familiar voice chuckled.

Harry turned and almost gasped when he came face to face with two people he thought he'd never see again. Behind them were two red haired children, eating chocolate and carrying owl cages. "Ron? Hermione?" He questioned.

The bewildered looks on their faces made him feel stupid for even trying. How would they know it was him, he'd long ago abandoned his glasses and had grown facial hair. It was his way of making a 'disguise'. "It's me, it's Harry." He said a bit quieter than before.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "We know who you are, you git." She huffed as she walked into Ollivander's, the two children following behind her, while looking at Harry in confusion.

"Sorry about her, she didn't take it well when you up and left." Ron shrugged, following his wife and children into the shop.

Harry stayed outside of the shop in a stunned silence. He hadn't expected a giant party with a 'Welcome Home Harry' banner and a chocolate cake, but a nice 'How've you been?' would've sufficed. After pitying himself for a few more minutes, Harry decided he'd go over to Flourish and Blotts and pick up a new book before stopping at the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. The large bookstore was filled with Hogwarts students running around trying to find books for the upcoming school year. He walked passed the children's section only to see a familiar looking man holding a little boy in his arms.

The boy looked like the twins he saw earlier except his hair was a vibrant red, instead of the toned down auburn the twins had. The man who was holding him was well above average height, with rich brown skin and dark hair. Harry instantly recognized him and wished he hadn't. He was now able to put two and two together and he didn't like what he saw.

"His name is Caleb, he's only three but he's just like Dean. Into art, playful, very kind. I suppose you've seen the twins then? Joel and Joelle, they're Fred and George all over again, you can't help but love them." A voice murmured, causing Harry to jump and turn around.

He came face to face with a glowing Ginny, her red ringlets framed her pale, freckled face in only a way that suited her. She looked to be about six months pregnant, but Harry wasn't a medi-wizard so he couldn't be sure. "Hermione's up front, she came to tell me that she saw you." She said as she continued to look past him, presumably at Dean and their son.

"When we were younger I dated Dean, remember that?" She asked.

Harry nodded slowly. "I did it to make you jealous because I was in love with you...or at least I thought I was." She said.

"To make me jealous...?" Harry questioned, his eyes wide in confusion.

"Yes, but I think this is better. You have to be jealous now Harry, you're upset. I can tell." She smiled as she picked up a book and began to flip through it.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed and she shook his head, "You married him and had children with him to make me jealous?" He asked, becoming disgusted with her.

"On the contrary, I love Dean, I love our family. You being jealous is just an added plus." she smirked as she walked away from him and towards Dean.

She gave him a long, slow kiss and ruffled their sons hair before taking his hand and walking out of the bookstore.

Harry felt something in his chest and he wondered for a second if it was jealously.

He hoped it would pass.


End file.
